A TND Christmas Special
by NatalieO01
Summary: It's the Christmas after everything happened to our favorite TND members, and they're not in the holly mood, except for the always happy (and pregnant) Kuki. What's she to do with six heartbroken teens? A Christmas Companion story to The Adventures of Eight Teenage Idiots in Time!


**Hey guys! Happy Holidays!**

 **So, this story is sort of a companion story to The Adventures of Eight Teenage Idiots in Time, so I suggest reading that first. This is set around the Christmas of 2014, when they are about 16 or 17. Hope you enjoy!**

The TND Sector V treehouse sat quietly one December afternoon, it's inhabitants not quite awake yet. Cans of soda, chip bags, and other trash littered the floors of the kitchen and living area, the inhabitants not caring to clean up.

The sound of two feet went through the treehouse, though no one woke up, or got up.

Kuki Sanban stood in the living area, slightly dismayed at the mess. She began picking up, which proved a bit difficult, given the fact that she was sporting a medium sized baby bump. After five minutes of trying to reach for the ground she flopped onto the couch, breathless.

The sounds of her struggle woke up some of the inhabitants, Rachel and Nigel, who never sleep anyways. They came out of Nigel's room, looking and smelling disgusting to inspect the noise.

"Hey, guys!" Kuki said happily. "Merry Christmas Eve-Eve!"

"Sure." Rachel said, turning around to go to the kitchen. She opened a box of Rainbow Munchies, and flipped on the couch. Nigel sat down beside her, and they began eating the cereal (straight out of the box) and turned on the TV.

Kuki felt a bit ignored, so she maneuvered herself in front of the TV, to the annoyance of the two.

"Kuki, get out if the way!" Nigel moaned while sticking his hand inside if the box.

"I came here to see if you guys wanted to go Christmas shopping, since nobody has replied to a single one of my texts since October." Kuki said. "C'mon, let's wake up the others! It'll be fun!"

Nigel and Rachel gave her annoyed looks.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for corporal greed and corruption today." Rachel said. "Now, would you get out the way so I can watch Dr. Phil!"

Kuki moved out of the way, but did not stop begging.

"C'mon, guys! I need to get something for my mom and Mushi! Please come shopping with me!" She begged.

"Get Wally to go." Nigel suggested.

"He's busy." Kuki said sadly. "Please?"

Nigel sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kooks, but none of us are really celebrating Christmas this year. It's been too shitty of a year to be happy about anything." He said.

"Yeah, we've all had to give our children to complete strangers." Rachel said, mouth full of dry cereal. "You'll understand soon."

That's when Kuki's face turned a violent red and she got up (as carefully as she could) and stomped to the door.

"You know, if anyone around here listened to me, maybe you'd know that I'm not giving my baby up!" She practically screamed. She then walked out, slamming the door behind her and waking the other inhabitants.

"Who was that?" Hoagie asked, coming out of his and Abby's room. Abby followed him, both looking dazed.

"Kuki." Nigel said. "She came here to get us out."

"Oh." He said. He and Abby sat on the couch next to the two, and turned to the TV.

Outside, Kuki walked along the snowy sidewalks, still fuming from her discussion with Nigel and Rachel. She finally reached her shabby apartment building, where she lived with her mother and Mushi. She buzzed herself up and walked up the stairs, trying to ignore the sounds of fighting, TVs, and other things.

She finally reached her apartment and unlocked the door. Her mother was currently at work, and Mushi was on the couch, watching TV. She looked to Kuki as she came in, and noticed how pissed she was.

"Thought you were going out?" Mushi asked. Kuki rolled her eyes and took off her coat. She took a seat by Mushi on the couch, her face still red.

"Those assholes called my friends won't get off their lazy asses and come out for one day!" She exclaimed. She crossed her arms and let out a long sigh.

Mushi raised an eyebrow, and carefully backed away from her upset sister.

"Why not?" She asked. Kuki shrugged.

"They can't move on. They practically do nothing, anyways. In school, they just eat, sleep, and sit. Honestly, I mean this in the nicest way, but could they just snap out of it and be my friends again." She said.

"Sounds like you need some new friends." Mushi said. "Where's Wally. Can't he go with you?"

"He's busy. Besides, ever since we had that fight, he won't act like his normal self around me." Kuki said sadly. "Do you want to go with me? It could be fun."

Mushi gave Kuki a wary look, but how could she say no to her older sister's hopeful face? Well, pretty easily. But, she was not one to break a pregnant girl's heart.

"Actually, I needed to go somewhere." Mushi said, moving off the couch and to get her coat. "How about you stay here, and I'll be back, and we'll go shopping?"

"Great!" Kuki said happily. "Where are you going?"

"Just to Wal-Mart to get milk." Mushi said. "I'll be back in twenty minutes." She then ran out the door, leaving Kuki in the empty apartment.

Kuki gave a happy clap and got up to go to her room.

* * *

Rachel, Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie still sat in the same positions on the couch, now joined by Fanny and Patton. The two had moved into the Sector V treehouse after Fanny had gotten pregnant, having no other place to go. They were as miserable as the other four inhabitants.

Loud knocking erupted throughout the treehouse, all six moaning for someone to get the door. Nigel rose up and went after no one else offered to go, getting annoyed by the anxious knocking.

Mushi stood at the door when he opened it. She immediately pushed him aside before she could ask what she was doing here, and marched to where the others were.

When they barely acknowledged her presence, she stood in front of the TV, and used the button on the side to turn it off. After multiple moans of protest, she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Listen, you asses!" She yelled. "My _pregnant_ older sister has been nothing but extremely depressed, every since she and Wally had a stupid fight about that baby. And to make matters worse, her friends won't even acknowledge her presence when she's around. Now, I get that you guys have been depressed ever since you gave up your children, but come on! You guys know they're in good hands, and know they will grow up in good homes."

"Not all of us." Patton interrupted. "Someone wanted to put him in the system, because 'she didn't want to know where he was.' Now,he's in Connecticut." Fanny gave him an ugly look.

"I'm sorry, but it was my choice. When a child lives in _your_ uterus for nine months, and comes out of _your_ vagina, you can choose what happens to that baby." Fanny said to him.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'd like the piece of mind that my kid's okay." Patton yelled at her.

"He's okay! He's in a good foster family! They wouldn't give a newborn to a shitty family!" She yelled back.

"My God!" Hoagie moaned. "It's been the same fucking argument for a week now! Just move on!"

"Hoagie, be a little more sensitive!" Abby snapped at him.

"Will you all just shut it!" Rachel yelled. The six began to argue, which angered Mushi even more.

"THAT'S IT!" Mushi screamed at them. Her hair had turned into fire, as well as her eyes. Knowing what happened when her sister go that mad, the six shut up and stopped fighting.

"I, personally, do not give a flying fuck." Mushi said to them. "And, don't care. My sister is miserable. All she wants is to go out with her friends, but she can't even do that. Just, please, go out with her before she has this thing."

"Mushi," Rachel began. "I love your sister like a sister, but she can't do this."

"You think I don't know that?" Mushi said to her. "I know that she's probably going to give this thing up, but I'm going to let her believe that she can keep it."

"Why would you let her?" Fanny asked.

"It keeps her happy." Mushi said. "Which she needs since her boyfriend's a dick and her friends are zombies. Now would you please, get off your lazy asses and go out with her!"

"Mushi, sorry, but we want to relax a little bit." Nigel said. "It's Christmas break."

"Fine." Mushi said. "I didn't want to resort to this, but I will."

Mushi then turned into pure fire, which scared everyone, and caused them to cringe.

"If you don't go out with my sister," Mushi said in a demonic voice. "I will torture you for eternity in the vats of hell!"

"Okay, okay, okay, okay!" Rachel said in fear. "Just let us get ready!"

Mushi then returned to her normal state, and smiled at the six.

"Okay, be ready in about an hour!" She said cheerfully. She then skipped out of the treehouse, leaving the occupants stunned and frightened.

* * *

Kuki was sitting on the couch in her apartment when Mushi came back after an hour, her six friends in tow. Kuki immediately perked up at the sight of them, asking what they were doing here.

"They're going shopping with you, Kooks!" Mushi said to her sister. "Right guys?" She gave them a menacing look, causing them to agree.

"Yeah, you were right, Kooks." Rachel said. "We do need to get out more."

"Yay!" Kuki said. "C'mon, let's go!"

Kuki then raced out the door, not waiting for the others to follow. Mushi took a seat on the couch, and turned the TV back on.

"If she comes home upset, you're dead." She said to them as they left. They all quickly exited, not wanting to face the wrath of Mushi.

* * *

The seven had been in the mall for about five hours when Nigel, Rachel, Abby, Hoagie, Patton, and Fanny had finally become worn out. They walked a few feet in behind Kuki, who was still bouncing along, full of energy. She had a few bags in her hands, while the rest had nothing. She was about to go into Victoria's Secret, when she turned around nd went into another store. The others followed her, too tired to care, until they saw what she dragged them into.

Gymboree **(A/N: For anyone who doesn't know what Gymboree is, it's basically a clothing store for babies through six or seven year olds.)**

They all stopped before the store, not wanting to go inside. Abby rolled her eyes before going in to get Kuki.

"Kooks?" She asked. Kuki was staring at baby clothes all the way in the back of the store. She was holding up a little baby onesie, along with to small booties. She help it to her stomach, turning around to see Abby standing their awkwardly.

"Sorry, Abbs." Kuki said bashfully. "I couldn't resist. Don't you think this is too adorable?"

"Sure." Abby said. "Can we hurry up though, this place makes me uncomfortable."

"Okay." Kuki said. "Oh my god! Look at these cute little shoes!"

Outside, Hoagie, Nigel, Rachel, Fanny, and Patton waited on benches, either on their phones or watching the TV in the waiting area.

Hoagie was lazily watching the TV, when something caught the corner of his eye and forced him to pry his vision from the TV. It was a couple with a young baby going into the Gymboree, the man pushing the stroller while the woman carried a few bags. Hoagie immediately got up and almost ran to the store to find his girlfriend.

"Kuki, for the love of Jesus, does it take all fucking day to pick out a fucking onesie!" Abby said to her in a whisper.

"Sorry, Abbs!" Kuki said. "I just want to pick something cute for him!"

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Him?" She asked.

Kuki couldn't help but smile. "I found out at the first of the month." She said happily. "I was going to tell you guys, but I wanted to do something cute, like those sex reveal cupcakes with the blue frosting inside."

Abby gave Kuki a weak smile. "Congrats, girl."

"Thanks." Kuki said, giving her a hug. She pulled away to see that Abby had a weird look on her face. "What?"

"It's just weird." Abby said. "All of us have had boys."

"I know, right?" Kuki said. "Rachel did have a girl, but we've all had a boy."

"Weird." Abby agreed.

Just then, Hoagie came rushing into the store, nearly falling over Abby as he ran. When he got to her, he tried to catch his breath before saying,

"We need to go."

"Why?" Abby asked. "What's the-"

"Abby?" The woman said.

Abby stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her. The woman was dressed elegantly, and holding a small baby in her arms. Abby's eyes went immediately to the baby.

"Melony?" Abby asked her.

"Oh my goodness," the woman said pleasantly. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping with my friend." Abby said, not taking her eyes off the baby.

"Oh." She said. "And, Hoagie as well."

"Hey, Mrs. Williams." Hoagie said sadly. "How's it been?"

"Stressful." She said. "But, so, so worth it. You two made such a precious baby."

"Yeah," Abby said, her voice cracking as she looked at her infant son. "We did."

"We need to go," Kuki said, finally realizing who this woman was. Without a beat, she pulled Hoagie and Abby out of the store, and sat them down on a nearby bench.

Out of instinct, she put her arms as much as she could around the two. When she let go, Abby's face was hidden by her hands, and Hoagie looked defeated. Rachel, Nigel, Fanny, and Patton finally showed up, noticing the distressed looks on their friend's faces.

"What happened?" Nigel asked.

"We ran into the parents who took him." Hoagie told them. "Yeah, the baby was with them."

"Oh my god." They all said.

* * *

About two hours later, they had all returned to the treehouse, hands stuffed in a jar of cheese puffs, watching _Maury_.

 _"You...ARE the father!"_

"We're pathetic." Nigel said softly, staring at the TV.

"I know." Abby agreed. "What happened to us?"

"We got knocked up." Fanny replied.

"Good enough excuse." Rachel said.

"I chat believe how big he is." Hoagie said to Abby. She nodded sadly, putting her head on his chest.

"I know." She said.

"I wonder how big they've gotten?" Nigel said miserably.

"I checked on Facebook earlier this week." Rachel admitted. He gave her a weird look. "They've put their pictures up."

"Oh." He said.

"I guess it's not that bad that he's in Connecticut." Patton said. "At least we know we can't run into him."

"Yeah." Fanny said. Her answer was not genuine, though. She was finally having some regret over giving him up for closed adoption, though Patton would never know it. Well, not until another Christmas, at least.

They sat for a few more minutes in silence, before Rachel said she was tired and left to go to sleep. A few more minutes later, Nigel and Patton did the same.

"You okay, Kuki?" Fanny asked her. She had been quiet since they came back to the treehouse, which is unusual for her.

"Wally's in Massachusetts." Kuki said, tears running down her face. Everyone's heads snapped to her, confused about why Wally would be out of state on Christmas.

"He-he, got accepted into Harvard." Kuki gulped. "He's leaving me here to go to Harvard."

"He's what?!" Fanny asked.

"He's moving to Massachusetts." Kuki said.

"With you and his kid here." Abby said. "Of all the selfish things we've done, that's pretty low."

"Is he sending you child support?" Hoagie asked.

"He's going to be a college student." Kuki said. "He won't have the money for it. And neither will I." She stroked her stomach.

"Hey," Fanny said, moving over to her. "It's going to be fine."

"No it's not." Kuki said sadly. "I can't take care of my baby."

"We'll be here for you though." Abby said. "Through it all."

"Yeah, you were there for us." Hoagie said.

"Thanks." Kuki said, giving them a weak smile.

"So, how about tomorrow, we go and do something Christmassy?" Fanny suggested. Hoagie and Abby looked to each other and nodded. Kuki gave Fanny a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She said with a smile.

 **A/N: Okay, sort of a random fic, but I wanted to do something for my favorite holiday! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye-Nat**


End file.
